Sorry For Everything
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: This was their end... they were breaking apart... permanently. ;'I wish that I could stop your tears from falling down. Probably I'd make it worse... Maybe I wasn't always there; it doesn't mean I don't care.'; Slightly song-fic-ish.


**a/n: Short oneshot (-coughlolprobsnotcough-). This shouldn't be too surprising... I mean, knowing me, how could I resist? :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song that I have used as inspiration for this oneshot; it is merely there to help convey a deeper meaning.**

* * *

_**S**_u_m_**m**a_r**y** (full): _

_This was their end... they were breaking apart... permanently. _

_'I wish that I could stop your tears from falling down. Probably I'd make it worse... Maybe I wasn't always there; it doesn't mean I don't care.' _

_Slightly song-fic-ish._

* * *

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a _p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s;**

_**Sorry For Everything**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Oneshot_

* * *

_Sometimes you said_

_I didn't listen to your words_

_That I even made you cry_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Sasuke was shocked; he couldn't believe what Sakura was saying to him.

Even after all of this time spent as a team with Kakashi, she _still_ managed to doubt the fact that he listened to whatever she said to him; even if it _had_ been six years since the last time they had had a proper conversation, and three since he had had returned to the village, that didn't mean that he had completely shut out her inane babble—he always made sure to key in on the important parts.

But honestly, sometimes he just wished she would get straight to the point so that he wouldn't have to suffer an entire hour just so that she could ask him if he liked blue more than he did black; what kind of a question was that anyways?

It was most definitely on the more random sides of things; it made him wonder idly whether or not anything she had ever asked him had any real relevance. Or perhaps it was because of him? Was it really _that_ hard to converse with the raven haired Uchiha?

Aa, that seemed like quite the jab to his ego and pride as a man.

So what he had never been a talkative conversationalist like his mother, or even Naruto of all people?

It was within the (former) Uchiha bloodline to be reserved and quiet.

But that didn't stop him from talking every now and then, usually to dent the idiotic blonde's inflated self-esteem with harsh remarks about his lack of intelligence, or better yet, his weakness in comparison to him; no matter what Naruto did to catch up, and when he finally thought he had Sasuke in the bag, the ravenette bounced back with twice as much force than before—Naruto had never stood a chance in hell against him to begin with, so why bother trying?

But then again, looking back on it now, the only people Sasuke had ever really properly conversed with was the two males of his team; _never_ the pinkette.

Sure, they had briefly exchanged words, but they were only ever really professional, if you excluded the times where she went into fangirl mode on him, or when she had confessed; let's face it, even if he _had_ partially contributed to the conversations (on very minor occasions), she was always the one to instigate them—he had never bothered to speak with her unless it was of dire necessity.

And that was very rarely.

Not that he _couldn't_ stand her, because that would be a lie in itself; that was the thing—he _could_ cope with her overbearing chatter, and her momentary glimpses that implied so much more within those large, naive pools of emerald.

And she had changed since then; yes, she still loved him like she had six years ago (a total surprise to Sasuke; after all, wouldn't a girl be heartbroken over the fact that she had basically been rejected by the guy she was fawning over?), but she had matured and grown up since then, in every way possible; not only was she the most sought out kunoichi in Konohagakure, but she was also very blunt about what she wanted, and would go out of her way to get it... _except_ whenever she was around Sasuke—that was like tying a rabbit down to a chair and doing extensive experiments on it, before knuckling down and flaying it like what should have been done upon sight and capture.

She was just that _annoying_ about it.

Seriously!

Who took over _an_ _hour_ to ask about favourite _colours_, _weapons_, _jutsu_ (both of which were things that he didn't mind contributing to) or simply _clothes_ (what did he look like, a girl? Yes, so he changed his outfit every now and then, but that was because he grew tired of staring at the same thing over and over again; besides, the alterations were only minor anyways!)?

Obviously she did...

The Uchiha felt his heart clench, however, when he saw silver streaks of water cascading down her pallid cheeks; she had just screamed that he wasn't listening to her, _again_, as to be expected of an Uchiha—but Sasuke _was_ listening to her.

He just didn't make much of a show of it on the outside.

* * *

_Maybe I didn't show in every possible way_

_How much I care_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

The Uchiha had been taking Sakura's abuse for the past half an hour, which so far wasn't too bad next to her other ranting moments; it was quite clear that she was more than just a little upset over his neglectful ignorance.

Normally these sort of trivial matters wouldn't have affected him in the slightest; by now he would have already have walked away without paying the other party much heed—the very fact that he was still standing there, taking her maltreatment silently, without either turning his back on her or being blatantly rude only supported this testament.

After all, if this was all he could do to show how much he really _did_ care about her, then he would do it.

Because in the end, she was the only female on the planet that he would do anything for, if even of the simplest of mediocrity.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not being myself_

_For everything ending this way_

_Maybe I, maybe you could need this change_

_I'm sorry for_

_For everything_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Sasuke couldn't show Sakura the real him, 'cause in all honesty?

That was a side of him that he had buried a long time ago; it wasn't something that would easily resurface, or become prevalent within his character—that was something that he never wanted anyone to see, because that would ultimately ruin his reputation as a member of the once most feared clan in all of the Five Hidden Villages.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't apologise to her in his head for every word she uttered laced with nothing but sorrow and contempt; they were slowly but surely drifting apart from one another—not that they had ever been particularly close, but she was one of his only precious people, and one that he couldn't afford to lose.

After all, how many women did he willingly consort with without feeling the need to scrub himself clean of any impurities they may have washed off on him whilst hanging off of his arm, or worse yet, openly ogling him?

They (being Sasuke and Sakura) needed to wipe their slates clean and start afresh; there was too much underlying tension as it was now that he had finally returned, and it seemed to have finally snapped inside of Sakura—the screaming, the tears, the incessant need to point out his stupidity (he openly flinched every time she said that, bringing her some minor superiority over the matter), all of it.

It was a chemical reaction to the disregard he had payed her over the past three years; no, it went even further than that, back to their academy days—but it had only really started to become overbearing when she realised that she was in love with him (which mind you only complicated things and made it more awkward between them whenever they were together with Naruto and Kakashi).

Thunder rumbled dangerously in the backdrop of the dark night sky as the faint skitters of silver lightning painted the sombre portrait, faint spatters of rain falling from the sky, only to plop against their heated flesh; as it came down with more force, Sasuke couldn't help but murmur an inaudible, "I'm sorry for everything ending this way..."

It went unnoticed by the trembling pinkette over the pounding rhythm of the storm that had suddenly poured down upon them.

* * *

_I wish that I could stop your tears from falling down_

_Probably I'd make it worse_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Sasuke watched helplessly as Sakura crumpled to her knees on the lush grass of the training field, tears streaming in uncontrollable rivers down her flushed cheeks as she once again poured her very heart and soul out to him; and once again she assumed that he was rejecting and spurning her affections—were women always this difficult and easily mislead?

But that feeling of not knowing what to do washed over Sasuke once more as he continued to stand there placidly, unmoving as she sobbed and shook with her every word; he wished he could summon the nerve to say something, but he knew that if he even attempted it, he would inevitably only make things far worse than they already were—he really did want to make her stop crying, shedding such beautifully tragic tears for him, but he couldn't.

He just... _couldn't_.

* * *

_Maybe I wasn't always there_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Even though he hadn't always been there...

* * *

**'_It doesn't mean I don't care...'_**

* * *

.

..

..

.

_Whatever it was..._

_I'm sorry for not being myself_

_For everything ending this way_

_Maybe I, maybe you could need this change_

_I'm sorry for_

_For everything  
._

_.._

_.._

_._

_

* * *

_

'I really

_**am**__ sorry... whether you believe me or not... __**Sakura**__.'  
_

_

* * *

_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

_We're minutes away from saying goodbye for all of time_

_I'm seconds away from breaking apart_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Sakura couldn't take his silence any longer; it was killing her inside to have resorted to such desperate means of getting him to acknowledge her, even if it was only a little more than he ever had; she still longed for the day where he would finally notice that she cared.

Maybe not enough for him to reciprocate the feeling, but perhaps just enough to grow a little closer together; he had always been closer to Naruto and Kakashi, and all she wanted was his recognition, the admission that she was indeed someone more than just 'precious' to him, even if that meant nothing more than friends.

So far, all she had gotten was the vague responses of someone who was a teammate and comrade, and nothing more than that; hell, he even spoke more words to people he didn't even know when he was given the appropriate opportunity!

And quite frankly, she had had just about enough.

The rejection burned through her stream long before she had even started this conversation; it had originated when Sasuke had first come back and paid more heed to everyone, anyone, but her.

They had drifted too far apart to be anything more than just fellow shinobi now; it was time to give up on any hopes and aspirations she had had of ever befriending the stoic, indifferent Uchiha matriarch.

Once again she found herself on her knees, begging; once again she found herself desperate for his attention—once again she found herself loving the impenetrable human iceblock.

* * *

_I'm sorry for_

_For everything_

_I'm sorry for not being myself_

_For everything ending this way_

_Maybe I, maybe you could need this change_

_I'm sorry for_

_For everything_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Sasuke had had enough.

He had had enough of her annoying tirade, had enough of her whiny, pleading voice, had enough of _her_; it was about time he mended things, in the only way he thought appropriate.

Kneeling down so that he was also at her level on the water-slicked grass, the ravenette cupped her cheeks, tugging her forward and uttering a monotone "Shut up...", before he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste yet forceful manner, his tongue already brushing against her lower lip for admittance; Sakura was shocked.

So much so, that when he pressed his mouth to hers, she parted her lips in a gasp that was soon silenced by the probing muscle that was the Uchiha's tongue, sliding against hers softly as he pulled her face closer to his.

Before Sakura had any chance to respond to his kiss, however, he pulled away, resting his smooth forehead against her slightly larger one, a smirk playing on his lips.

"S-Sasuke...-kun...?"

Sakura whispered breathily, a heated scarlet flush dusting her ivory cheeks as she gazed up at him with shy, timid eyes, the pattering of raindrops no longer registering in her head; at this, the Uchiha smirked, before answering her unasked question.

"Sakura... I'm sorry... for everything."

There was no need for a reply; Sakura simply leaned in and kissed him, a smile playing on her own lips as she felt him slowly react, his smirk matching her smile as she wound her arms lazily around his neck, her upper body being lifted up and supported by Sasuke's hands on her hips; when they finally broke apart, Sakura followed his earlier action, resting her forehead against his as she replied softly to his former act of contrition.

"I know. But thank you... for finally noticing me. Thank you for caring. For listening to me."

* * *

**a/n: End of **_**'Sorry For Everything'**_**! **

**Ugh, I've had a very emotional day today, so I figured something sappy would cheer me up a little, if not disturb me a little... **

**Well then! Please review guys! **

**It would really mean a lot to me, plus it would cheer me up! ;) **

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva-***


End file.
